tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama After The Island
Chris:Hi Everyone.Chris is there. You maybe asked yourself "Oh,but will the fascinous,irresistible Chris McLean make a new season of Total Drama?"....well...your wish CAME TRUE! 24 contestants will be there for everyone's fun. They will face crazy,riskious and deadly challenges just because i need audience,they will eat disgusting food,they will sleep in the most uncomfortable beds ever...and the bathroom may be....TOXIC? Hehehe. But why these crazy dudes are going to get here? Simple. For the 100.000 Dollars....*gets call* Umm what? Ok *hangs call* I mean....1...MILLION...DOLLARS. Only one of them can get it. Which one: a boy, a girl, an alien, a pokemon...or even A YETI? You will discover everything if you keep watching the new season of TOTAL.....DRAMA....AFTER THE ISLAND 'Main Part' Cool Intro Right? Camp made by /\/\|2/\C£2010 (talk) 'How it works' Before the challenge,there will be always a pre-chat,so you can talk about previous challenge or...random talk. After the pre-chat,theres NOT the challenge,but an activity test. By posting "I'm here" in there,you can get in challenge. Who doesnt do that its considered not active. Try to not be unactive in the challenge or the elimination ceremony. After this. you can do what you want 'Times' I just noticed that most of the users of this wikia lives in America. So i'm trying to host challenges every saturday at umm....23:00 P.M MET. This is because i have school every day except Sunday and...yes i can stay awake on Saturday has i have to do nothing at all. 'Rules.' #No godplaying/cheating (meaning you can't win in a single line...or corrupting Chris) #Swearing is allowed,but only with * and _ 's #Being a villain doesnt mean you can personal attack others. #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold text (that means that i'm the only one that can do that #NO CHANGING OF ELIMINATION TABLE...unless you have to fix a mistake or you have permission #Unless you're allowed,you can't be other players #No flaming about elimination #Umpf...techincally,respect this wikia rules. #Try to be active the most. Contestants 2 per users please. You can be 2 girls/boys or 1 boy and 1 girl 'Boys' - Philip - The traveller - MRace2010 - Steven - The Wise Guy - Eric - The dark boy - Rio - The Australian Stalker - Franky494 - Slenderman - The Scary Guy - ParaGoomba348 - Andrew - crazy, yet smart - WikiaMaster2 - Dante - Flexible and Smart - WikiaMaster2 - - - - - 'Girls' - Melbourne - The artist - MRace2010 - Lily - The Sweet girls - LxJ - Marry - The Hot Girl - LxJ - Marida - The Scottish Dangerous Stunt artist - Franky494 - Lyn - The Ninja Girl - ParaGoomba348 - Abigail - The Naive Daydreamer - TotalDramaFan2.0 - Charlotte - The Polite Peacekeeper - TotalDramaFan2.0 - Brandi- The Coldblooded Strategist-PeaceLoveGir - Meloinei- The Mean Society girl- PeaceLoveGir - - - 'Debutters (possibly)' I decided,there will be a debutter which will come in the merge episode. More than 1 users can put a character there (only 1 per user). ANYWAY ONLY ONE WILL DEBUT. THE OTHERS WONT. 'Elimination Table' NO 'Changing unless....read rules. Umm...yeah,if you need to add your contestant there you can do it. NO REMOVING 'Pre-Chat Chris:So...i think i have nothing to d- Hey! I see the contestants! Lily : *Arrive* Hey ^-^ Marry : *Arrive* Melbourne: *Arrives* Hi,whats up? Lily: Hi,Good thanks *Hugs Melbourne* Melbourne: Thanks :D *Hugs Lily* Philip:*Arrives*...girls. Anyway,hi Chris:Lily,Melbourne,Philip,Marry; Welcome to the is- *gets call* Umpf...i have to answer this sorry *answers call* Steven: *Arrives* Hey .. What's up ? Eric: *Arrives* .......... Philip:Um..hi Steven. I'm good,thanks *whistles and walks around* Marida: *On Horse shooting at a target* Bullseye Rio: *Stalking Marida* Marida: Go Away Stalker Chris:*ends call* Uff...Oh! Welcome to the island,Rio and Marida Rio: *Stalking Chris* *On Paper* So He's 128. Is From Japan. Had 12 Wifes and 2 Husbands. Very Strange Marida: *On Bike above 100 foot cliff* Ye-Ha *Jumps off forgetting Parachute* I'm Having a Blast (Mother: Marida Stop) Cool it Mother *Realizes no Parachute* Uh-Oh Chris:Rio,dont stalk me -_-''' Rio: *Still Stalking* A Quater English, Half Japanese, 1/8 Chinese and 1/8 Australian. Really aged 456. Has had 2012 wifes and 98 Husbands. Wants to be a Girl. Won a Female beauty Paegent and is from a family of 3 Triplets, Chris, Cathy and Craig, Mom Catherine, Dad Callum, Step Mom Caitlin and Sister Caroline '''Chris: You're near the definitive elimination. You should stop...or...STALK SOME OF THE CONTESTANTS :3 Rio: *Stalks Melbourne* Melbourne:*Kicks Rio in the "jewels* Rio: *Slaps Melbourne* ****** *Pounces on her* ****** Philip:*alert mode* Wait a min...ARE YOU PUNCHING A GIRL? Rio: No, I'm punching a ***** Lyn: *arrives, angry at Rio for what he said to Melbourne* Do you wish to be executed at once? *Draws her sword, and holds it to Rio's neck* Slenderman: *arrives* ... Lyn: *Puts sword away, looks at Slenderman, and becomes frightened* Wh-Who- *Shakes head and gives serious expression* State your name. Slenderman: Slen... der... man... Chris: *notices Lyn sword and Slenderman,by creeping out* Oh man....Hi Slenderm*glip*an and hi Lyn *gloms*. Anyway,Rio,i said to stalk,not to swear :| Abigail and Charlotte arrive. Charlotte: Hello everybody. It's so nice to meet you all.I'm Charlotte. This is Abigail. Abigail: Huh? Oh Hi! Lyn: Hello. State your names. Slenderman: Names... they... need? Lyn: Okay, that is seriously creepy- (Shakes head) I will not be frightened by your juvenile horror act. Philip: *frightened* Umm....i-i think yo-you can-an't be n-not fri-frightned Melbourne *frightened too* T-Thats Sc-Scary Charlotte: *frightened* I'm sure he's a very n..n..nice..person..at ..heart? Abigail: *walks up to Slenderman* Wow! You have long arms! Do you give hugs? Slenderman: Hugs... give... *Walks up to Abigail* Lyn: Don't trust him, Abigail! (Pushes Slenderman out of the way) I still think that guy's scary... Abigail: So hugs are...bad? Philip: Nope,i think. Charlotte: Well it's great that we are all getting to know eachother. Chris: Yeah,and it would be better if someone else comes there...*gets call* uff not again *answers* Dante - Hey everyone *gets looked at suspiciously* Andrew - HEY ME CAN PLAY A RABID MONKEY *scares Dante* Meloinei: Hey losers! (CONF) I'm Meloinei I'm the most poplaur girl in school I have the best clique in school! Maybe ill make a clique here I need one cool girl and two guys so we can go too the end! Charlotte: Pleasure to meet you Melonei. I'm Charlotte. I'm sure by the end of the day we'll all be good friends. Abigail: Woah! Are you one of those popular girls at school? (CONF) Popular girls really like me. They give me fun nicknames, borrow my stuff, and they even let me sit in the trash can! Dante: Abigail, it sounds like they popular girls are going to, um hurt you! Chris: *closes call* Umpf,who cares! Welcome Dante,Andrew and Melonei! Melonei: Yeah I'm popular Abigail! wanna be my BFF! (CONF) I'm so faking it.. Brandi: Everyone looks so weak! Abigail: (gasps) Of COURSE I want to be your BFF! (hugs Melonei) (CONF) I've never seen someone become my BFF so fast! She is really friendly! Meloinei: Get your ha...That's ehh good! *Gives a fake smile* Lyn: I am not weak! (Draws sword) Take back what you said. Now. Slenderman: .... Lyn: Okay, Slender, you win. You ARE creepy. You can stop with that now. Abigail: I'm sure he's not that bad. (waves at Slender) Category:Open